


Another Chance for Love

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Life has a way of giving us second chances sometimes. Draco and Hermione got theirs. Oneshot. Fluffy, smutty and epilogue compliant





	Another Chance for Love

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Life has a way of giving us second chances sometimes. Draco and Hermione got theirs.

**Pairings:** The main focus pairing is Hermione/Draco, of course! There will be other side pairing mentions that are not a main focus, but most will be canon from  
the books (including epilogue) except Ron/Lavender (although they were canon at one time hehe) and past mention of Draco/Astoria.

**Rating:** This is rated M for sexual content.

**Author Notes:** I had this story idea floating around before starting on my other fic, "Letting Go of the Past". I just wasn't sure how to write it, so I did my best with it  
being epilogue compliant. This is actually my second smut scene I've written (there's one that's already been written for my other story, but that chapter isn't  
until much later). I hope I've read enough lemons to know how to write a somewhat decent scene.

  
**x-x-x-x-x**

  
**Another Chance for Love**

  
_Year 2020_

  
Hermione wasn't sure where her life had taken her. Here she was, a woman of almost forty-two and recently divorced from the only man she'd been with in her life. She'd been married to Ron for fifteen years, having two wonderful children together. It just seemed that life had a way of things happening that were unexpected and sometimes quick.

No one had expected for Hermione's marriage with Ron to fall apart. They'd had their ups and downs like any normal couple would, but it seemed that it had been getting worse over the last few years, even before Rose had started her first year at Hogwarts. It seemed that after they let their first child go, the glue that held them together was no longer there. There was no passion between them and there hadn't been for a long time. When they had sat down to have a talk about where their marriage was going and what their relationship was becoming, they had realized that it just wasn't there anymore. It felt like they were just two best friends who had married each other for convenience.

When Ron had asked her why the topic of divorce hadn't come up a long time ago, she wasn't sure of the answer. She had just said that their life together had been comfortable, between their careers and their children. Then Ron had suggested maybe trying a divorce and freeing themselves to allow each other a chance to find what they were truly looking for before they got too old. He joked that if worse came to worse, they could always get married again.

They had sat the children down and spoke to them about it as well. Rose understood about it a little more than Hugo had, since she was older. While divorce wasn't as common in the Wizarding world, it was a bit easier for the children to accept it since they were also exposed to the Muggle world where it happened all the time and some families were able to cope with it for the most part. Rose just wanted her parents, especially her mother whom she was closest to, to be happy and Hugo was content in knowing that he would be able to spend equal amounts of time with them both before he had started his first year at Hogwarts.

Molly had been most upset about the divorce, but once Ron had talked to his mother, she understood and wished them both the best. It was when they were looking for a divorce lawyer that Draco Malfoy came back into Hermione's life permanently.

Throughout the last twenty years, she and Draco had crossed paths a lot in the Ministry of Magic. After the second wizarding war and final defeat of Voldemort, Draco had been one of those on the other side who had drastically changed. He had made it his life goal to redeem himself and his family name and one of the first things he had done was apologize to and thank Harry, Ron, and Hermione for saving his life not once, but twice. Since then, she and Draco had got on a bit better than Ron and Harry had with him.

He too had been divorced from his ex-wife, Astoria Greengrass, for a lot longer than Ron and Hermione. Once they had become better friends, Hermione had found out that it was an arranged marriage and neither of them had been happy with it. After his heir, Scorpius, had come along, they had separated and later divorced, sharing custody of their only child and son. This had surprised Hermione because the Malfoys had kept so quiet about the divorce. She could understand that. Hermione had needed to find a lawyer and had gone to Draco because he was a lawyer and had connections. He was able to refer her and Ron to Theodore Nott, a Slytherin from their year, who dealt with their case.  
The divorce was easier than Hermione had anticipated. As Rose was going into her second year, Hermione and Ron were saying their goodbyes as a married couple and welcoming each other back as best friends again. They didn't see each other much, since they were both busy with their careers, but they always found time to be there when their children needed them.

A year later, Hermione crossed paths with Draco once again. It was Hugo's first year at Hogwarts and Hermione was there to see her children off with Ginny and her children. Harry and Ron had been away on a mission as Aurors. She had glanced across the platform to see Draco and his ex-wife there to see off their son for his third year. She had only seen Draco around the Ministry since her divorce and hadn't really had a chance to talk to him much. She studied his son and saw how he was the spitting image of his father and she smiled inwardly. From what she had heard from Rose and the Potter children, especially Albus, Scorpius seemed a lot nicer than his father had ever been at his age. Later, she would meet Scorpius for the first time and see that Draco had tried his hardest to raise his son the proper way that his own father hadn't raised him. He had done a good job.

As Astoria parted ways after the Hogwarts Express left, Draco lingered behind before approaching Hermione. Ginny had looked between her best friend and former rival and noticed the looks they had given each other. She quickly made an excuse that her mother needed to see her and left the two alone. The conversation had been awkward at first as Hermione explained it was her son's first year and that she had felt an emptiness now that both of her kids were gone to Hogwarts. Draco had agreed that he had felt that way when it was Scorpius' first year as well. They had carried on an awkward conversation before Draco inwardly decided to just borrow a bit of her Gryffindor courage and finally ask her if she wanted to go for lunch together. Surprised, she said yes and he offered to Side-Along-Apparate them to a great place that he knew of. Strangely enough, she had trusted him.

From there, their lunch turned into plans for dinner the next night and eventually turned into regular dates once he confessed that he had an attraction towards her. She returned his attraction and commented that she liked getting to know the man he had become and would like to get to know him better. They had a date at least once a week and finally just into the new year, one of their peaceful dinners had been interrupted when Hermione had been shocked when she saw Ron enter the restaurant with Lavender Brown on his arm. The newly arrived couple had noticed them and Ron too had been shocked that Hermione was there with Draco.

Hermione had glared at her ex-husband and best friend as if to tell him they would talk about it another time and not to interrupt the evening. Ron had asked how long it was going on and Hermione had told him the truth. She had been seeing Draco since the day that they met on the platform after the Hogwarts Express left. Ron had then told her that he had been seeing Lavender just a couple of months after the divorce. Surprising Hermione and Draco both, Ron had said to enjoy the evening and he'd be talking to Hermione soon. Ron was sure that Harry would be interested in knowing that Hermione was seeing the ferret before walking off to their reserved table on the other side of the establishment. Later, she would have a fight with both Ron and Harry about the fact that she was dating their old rival.

They had tried to protest, but she would hear nothing of it. Ginny had intervened and told them to shut up and just be happy that their friend had found someone she could be happy with. They had begrudgingly let it drop.

That had been about seven months ago. Since then, Draco had asked Hermione if she'd move in with him at Malfoy Manor. His parents hadn't lived there for years, as they always travelled and stayed at their estates that they had in several countries, and it was lonely there just by himself and some house-elves (who got paid now, of course). She had agreed, since she was lonely as well, staying by herself at her flat. It was the summer holidays now and Scorpius was spending a few days with his mother while Hugo and Rose where spending time at the Burrow. The kids would be back in a couple of days, so Draco had taken her out for dinner that evening, since they probably wouldn't get a chance to be alone once all the kids returned to the Manor.

After dinner was paid for, Draco asked Hermione Apparated back to the Manor where they were walking along the gardens. One thing Hermione had appreciated about the Manor, besides certain renovations had been made in places that held bad memories, was the scenery. The land stretched on for miles, and the yard was beautifully kept. She took Draco's hand as they wandered along. It was a warm, clear July evening as the thin crescent moon was over head and the stars twinkled in the night sky.

"I really love it here," Hermione said. "It's much better than living in the city."

"I'm glad you decided to move in with me," he said, tucking a few lose curls behind her ear.

"I'm glad you offered," she grinned.

They came to a stone bench where they sat down and gazed up at the sky. She cuddled in close to his side and he draped an arm over her shoulders to hold her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she smiled. They had confessed their love for one another on Valentine's. Draco said he had waited until that specific day because he wanted to try one of those Muggle cliches he had heard so much about. Hermione had blushed and giggled, thinking it was sweet of him to do. "I love you, too."

He turned his head and smiled down at her. It was rare to see him truly smile and she was sure that only herself, Scorpius, and maybe Hugo and Rose had ever seen one of his smiles. A genuine smile from Draco always made him all the more attractive than he already was.

He leaned over and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She placed a hand on his chest as she drew herself in closer to him, engulfed in his scent. The scent she was sure she would smell if she had any Amortentia, she would smell the scent of spices, spring rain and green apples, all the scents that were familiar with Draco. Finally, he pulled away and she rested her head his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against him. She had never loved anyone the way that she loved Draco. She had fell for him hard and fast, but knew that this was real.

Suddenly, he pulled away and stood up. She was about to get up as well, when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. She looked up at him  
confused and then he took her hands.

"Hermione," he said. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a while now. It's a good thing that Gryffindor courage oozes from you and I was able to steal a  
bit of it," he teased and she giggled lightly. "Believe me, I need it for this," he brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"First of all, I want to thank you for forgiving me when I apologized for the way that I once treated you when we were younger. Without that forgiveness, I would not have been given this second chance with you. I'm lucky to even have it, no, love, let me talk," he said when she was about to say something. "Hermione, we can't change our pasts, but we can do our best to make up for it. There are many things that I need and want to make up to you and slowly I've been given that chance. I'm so very happy that I have had the chance to get to know you, especially over this last year. There is this connection between us, that is simply unexplainable, except for that it's just...us. Who would have thought you and I would ever fall in love with each other? It took us almost all of our lives for it to happen, and now that it has, well, I wouldn't have it any other way. I never want to give it up. Ever."

Finally, he bent down on one knee in front of her, still holding her hands. "Hermione, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, in the sense that a man loves a woman," he said and she shyly smiled at him. "I love everything about you, truly I do. I even love your children as I would my own," one tear escaped down her cheek and he smiled up at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. She gasped. "I would like to have the opportunity to love you for the rest of our lives, if you'll agree to marry me," she gasped again, more tears escaping her eyes and trailing down her face. Suddenly he felt nervous as he revealed the diamond ring to her. "I-I know that it might be a bit too soon, but we could have a long engagement if you want-"

"Yes!" she beamed, crashing her lips down on his. He was startled by her sudden action before returning her kiss. She pulled back, running her fingers through his silky blond strands. "Yes, Draco, I would be most happy to marry you and love you forever," she smiled and he reached up to kiss her while he slipped the ring onto her finger and pocketed the box again.

Hermione could hardly contain the happiness that she felt at the moment as hewiped away a few of her tears. She allowed him to slip his tongue past her lips and caressed it with hers and sighed contently. "It's not too soon," she whispered against his lips. "I'm ready to marry again whenever you are."

He smiled at this and held her close. "Good. We'll start planning for it soon, then." They stood embraced for a few moments before Hermione looked up at him.

"Draco," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been wanting to do as well," she said, picking at his shirt lightly.

"And what's that?"

"I want to make love with you," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait...I mean...we could just wait until we're married if you're more comfortable with that," he said. They had snogged and touched each other plenty during the time that they've been together, but sex wasn't something Hermione hadn't been ready for. Draco had never been a man of a whole lot of patience until he fell in love with Hermione. He would wait until she was ready.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I want this. I was just a little afraid before, but I'm confident in the love that we share and I want to do this."

"All right," he said, pulling her closer. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable? Our room perhaps?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, allowing him to Apparate directly to their room. She had discovered that the Manor had wards around it that Hermione had never even dreamed of. You weren't able to Apparate directly on the grounds or inside the Manor unless you were a Malfoy by blood, Side-Along-Appariting with a Malfoy, or if the wards were opened up to you. Draco had opened the wards to accept her once she had agreed to move in with him. The wards would again be changed when the kids were old enough to Apparate as well.

They reappeared directly in the master bedroom and Draco laid her down on the bed, taking off her shoes and kicking his off as well. He crawled over her, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She knew she would never grow tired of the feeling of him and his lips. She moaned into the kiss as his hand trailed up underneath her dress. She sat up and allowed him to reach behind her to zip it down in the back. She pulled the straps of her dress down over her shoulders and bared her chest to him. He took in the sight of her before kissing down her jaw and to her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth. She groaned beneath him and hastily started to unbutton his shirt. He helped her pull it off and threw his shirt to the floor.

She trailed her finger tips down his toned chest and abdomen. His body was like that of a God's. He looked after himself well and he was fit and toned from his years of Quidditch, which he still played as often as he could. If she wasn't a fan of the game before, she definitely was now. Her fingers touched the golden hairs that trailed down into his pants and she trailed a finger along the 'v' of his abs and he groaned as she quickly unbuckled his belt and zipped his pants down.

"Mmm...eager are we?" he teased as she slipped her hand inside his boxers. "Mmm..."

"It's been too long and I need you," she whispered.

Draco stood up, pulling her dress off and rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Hermione lay there clad only in her black lace knickers, appreciating the sight of his naked body before he moved over top of her again.

She moaned as he pressed his hardness against her core and pushed him onto his back. He was surprised at how dominating she was, but decided to just see what she would do. He groaned as she trailed kisses all the way down his stomach and jerked when she took him into her mouth without hesitation. "Gods, Hermione..." he groaned, holding some of her hair away from her face so that he could see his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. She popped him from her mouth and ran her tongue up over his length, swishing over the head of his penis before taking him into her mouth again.

_'Fuck,'_ he groaned to himself as she took him deep. "H-Hermione...I...I'm not going to last if you keep this up..." She just shrugged and he groaned, trying to push her off. "I'd much rather come inside you..." he tried to reason. It's been too long. She took him out of her mouth again and he gasped when she sucked his testicles. "I want to taste you," she told him before slowly bobbing her head up and down on him again.

'She's going to be the death of me,' he thought with another groan and fell back against the pillows. He arched his hips against her mouth. "I'm going to...c-come!"  
he hissed in warning before letting go. She swallowed his release and pulled away from him, licking her lips and gazing at him with hooded lids.

"Merlin, Hermione," he gasped as he pulled her up to lay over top of him. "That was bloody brilliant. I'm sorry, it's been-"

She placed a finger over his lips to quiet him. "I know. It's been awhile for me too. I enjoyed that."

"Oh, me too," he whispered huskily and kissed her lightly, tasting himself on her lips. He flipped her around so that she was laying beneath him. He wanted to return the favor.

He swiftly removed her knickers and kissed his way down Hermione's stomach. Her stomach was no longer perfectly flat as she had bore two beautiful children and her age was just slowly starting to kick in. But it was soft, and her skin flawless and she tasted so wonderful on his lips.

She groaned when his tongue dipped into her bellybutton as he made his way further down to her heated center. His chin brushed against her fine strip of hair that covered her most private place as he took in the scent of her arousal. His tongue barely touched her slick folds before she jolted away from him and scooted up the bed, breathing heavily and covering herself.

"Hermione?" he asked, confused, raising a fine blonde eyebrow. He looked up and saw that her face was scarlet and her eyes darting around the room, landing on anything but him. He sighed inwardly and sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair. It might be receding just a titch, which was only noticeable when he very rarely slicked it back, but it was still thick and silky and he knew that Hermione loved running her fingers through it.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. "Obviously I've done something that you don't like."

He crawled up the bed and sat next to her and could feel her slightly trembling from nerves. She was staring at the wall, still blushing. He disappointingly noticed that his hard on was starting to deflate once they were interrupted. 'That can be easily fixed...' he figured. He understood it was important to be patient with Hermione and right now they needed to have this talk before moving on.

"Hermione?"

She startled at her name. "I'm sorry, Draco...it's just...that was..." she glanced down at her fingers, nervously playing with them in her lap.

"That was...?"

"Er...it was..."

"Out with it already," he rolled his eyes to the silk green canopy of the bed. "Any other time you'd tell me what's on your mind."

Hermione gulped nervously. "Well...you see..."

"No, I don't see."

Hermione groaned in frustration and he smirked. She took in a deep breath. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to do that. I-I know of it...but I've n-never experienced it myself and you caught me off guard and it was...uncomfortable..." she finally said in a whisper.

Draco gaped and stared at her in shock. "What do you mean you've never experienced that?"

"W-well...Ron has never done something like that..." she murmured.

"Are you serious?" he cried, startling her and she turned wide eyes to him. "You mean to tell me that in the fifteen years that you were married to the Weasel he never once went down on his wife?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never. He...always said that it was dirty-"

"Dirty!" Draco was shocked.

"And improper."

"Did he ever touch you at all?"

Hermione thought for a moment, thinking back through the years of her times together with Ron. Finally he shook her head. "Come to think of it, he never did anything specific to make me feel good there. Just to you know...find my entrance and...enter me...maybe quickly check to see if I was wet enough. He's never pleasured me with his fingers or mouth..." she trailed off with a heated blush. Ron had always thought that was gross and she had understood. To each their own.

Draco was appalled by what she was saying. "Okay, I don't exactly enjoy hearing about the Weasel's sex life, but as the Muggles say, lets put all the cards on the table and get this conversation out of the way so we never need to have it again."

Hermione hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, so we've established that your ex has never gone down on you, or fingered you, correct?"

Another nod.

"Have you ever given oral pleasure besides just now?"

Hermione blushed. "I confess that I didn't particularly like doing things with my mouth-"

"But you just gave me the best blow job I've ever had!" he said incredulously and she blushed deeper if it was possible. Her mouth had done wonders! "You should  
have told me. If there's something you don't like doing, that's okay-"

"No!" she protested. "I didn't mind that, I mean, I enjoyed doing that with you...I just didn't with him. But I did it because I knew he liked it and I wanted to please him at  
the time..."

"So the git doesn't like to go down o n his wife, but he expected his wife to go down on him," it wasn't really a question.

"I guess...we never talked  about it after the first time that he said it wasn't what hepersonally enjoyed doing."

Draco cursed under his breath. "And they say I'm selfish?"

"You are," she teased.

"Anyway. So, now we've established that you've never been eaten out," she blushed at his words. "But you don't mind doing it, for me," there was an arrogant glint in his eye at that. "But not for him. Let me ask one more question and then we'll move on."

"Okay," she sighed. Oddly enough, this topic wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be with Draco. It was just more proof that she felt comfortable talking to him  
about anything.

"When you had sex with the Weasel, how long did it usually last?" Hermione thought again for a moment before answering. "Long enough for him to ejaculate, I think."

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"That's two questions."

"Just answer it," he rolled his eyes.

Hermione nodded. "Only if I used my fingers at the same time to touch my clitoris."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "He's never given you an orgasm then."

"Not technically, no," she answered, ignoring his raised brow at the Muggle term. "I mean, not without me doing anything."

"What about positions in bed? Toys? I heard that Muggles have a wider range of those."

Hermione shook her head. "We've never used toys; he wasn't interested in that, but I have what is called a vibrator and I've used that whenever I was alone, sometimes still do. It's hard to get it to work in the Manor though, seeing that it uses batteries and all. As for positions...well, he always just liked being on top."

"Did he at least touch your tits?" He asked.

Again, Hermione blushed at his choice of words. "Well, yes, but not to the extentthat you have."

"What about cuddling?"

Hermione shook her head once again. "Once he was finished, he'd just pull out, kiss me goodnight and turn over to go to sleep."

"How boring,"Draco sank back into the pillows with a deep sigh. "So, let me conclude this one last time," he rubbed his temples. This was giving him a headache. "The Weasel never once in your life used his mouth or fingers to pleasure you, and didn't pay much attention to your delicious breasts. Only you've given yourself an orgasm with toys or your fingers, which must have been annoying when you've only ever used the missionary position. And he's only shagged you long enough for his own satisfaction and never cuddled with you after shagging. Am I right?"

Slowly Hermione nodded.

Draco laid his forearm over his eyes and lay there. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

Hermione glared at him. "Why are you laughing at me?"

He pulled her down so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck as he laughter died down. "Trust me, sweetheart, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your ex-husband. I always knew that the Weasel was pathetic, but knowing the fact that he was indeed a pathetic lover justifies everything. It's not your fault you don't know what you've been missing out on all these years."

"Ron isn't pathetic. He's a good man-"

"Not good in bed obviously," he smirked.

Hermione grumbled into his chest as he turned his head to kiss her forehead. He sat back up, letting her lay comfortably against the pillows. He removed the sheet that she had covered herself with and took in the beautiful sight of her.

"Well then," he said. "I can't stomach hearing anymore about the Weasel's sex life and lack of...er, talents. I've heard all I need to know to set things right and we'll never talk about it again, especially not here in our bed. So let's start by pleasuring you with my tongue," he whispered huskily in her ear, running his hand down her stomach and in between her thighs, causing her to gasp. "Good, you're still nice and wet," he said as he once again trailed kissed down her stomach.

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You really don't have to," she said quietly, watching him as he got comfortable between her legs.

He nodded.

"But what if it...tastes...or...smells...gross?"

Draco took a delicate whiff of her arousal and she blushed. "Have you tasted yourself?" Hermione shook her head shyly. "We'll fix that, too. Believe me,  
sweetheart, it's not gross in any way. Now just relax yourself, close your eyes if you want, and enjoy what I'm going to do for you."

"But what if I don't orgasm?"

"Trust me, you'll orgasm, even if I have to lay here all night. Which I suppose I wouldn't mind," he smirked.

Hermione looked him in the eye and knew that he was serious about it. He raised a brow and she nodded. "Okay, I trust you," she said and lay her head back on the pillows. And she did trust him. She was curious about how he could make her feel. He seemed pretty confident about it, so she'd let him. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt him kiss her mound and she sighed.

Draco waited until she was completely relaxed before glancing down at her dripping slit. She was the most sweet smelling woman he's ever had the privilege of knowing. He thanked his lucky stars that they had crossed paths differently this time. He figured he must have done something right at some point in his life to be rewarded with something so wonderful. He shifted to spread her legs a little more. He could see the glistening arousal on her and he licked his lips before tasting her.

Hermione gasped softly as she felt his gliding tongue run the length of her slit. "Oh, gods," she cried. Draco smirked inwardly. He had barely begun.

He spread her lips a little bit more with his fingers while darting his tongue in and out of her entrance. She tasted divine. He flicked his tongue against her clit, causing her to shudder.

"Oh, Draco..." she hissed between her teeth. He could tell she was biting her lip.

"Don't be shy to express yourself, love," he said before suckling her labia between in his lips. His nose brushed her clit and her hips bucked against his mouth and she cried out. He circled her clit with his tongue and inserted two fingers inside of her. She cried out again, grasping the sheets. Running his hand up her side, he cupped her left breast, tweaking her nipple.

"Uhn!" she moaned. She brought her hand up to cup her other breast and do the same. Draco groaned, feeling himself getting hard again against the sheets. He sucked her clit between his teeth gently and flicked it with his tongue.

"Oh, Gods, Draco!"

Deciding it was time to move on, after all, they had a lifetime of this now, he moved his fingers that were still inside of her in a come hither motion against her g-spot  
from inside. And she came undone. Screaming out, she arched wildly against his mouth as he kept licking and flicking her hardened little nub as she rode out her orgasm. Finally, she collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"That...was...the most...oh my gods..." she breathed. He licked along her slit again, lapping up her essence and removing his fingers from her. "That was better than a  
vibrator," she gasped.

Draco smirked and crawled back up the length of her body, capturing her lips. She groaned, tasting herself as his tongue danced with hers. She wrapped her legs  
around his waist, feeling his hardness brushing against her throbbing pussy. They gasped against each others lips.

She was surprised when he flipped her over so that she hovered above him and he lay back on the bed. She had been expecting him to swiftly enter her.

"What..."

"I'm letting you be on top. You say you've never done this before, correct?"

She nodded.

"All right," he said. "I'll let you set your pace so that you're comfortable. Just guide me in when you're ready."

Hermione shakily grasped his penis lightly and he gasped when she brought her hand up and down along his length.

"Gently now," his words guided her.

"This is embarrassing," she said as she found her entrance with the head of his cock.

"What's embarrassing?" he asked, gripping her hips as she impaled herself on him. They groaned in unison before she started to move up and down.

"I feel like a complete virgin with you," she said as she moved up and down on him. "Almost twenty years with someone, and two kids later, and I hardly have any  
experience with what we're doing...I feel like I'm 20 again and making love for the first time."

"You don't hear me complaining," he said, matching his thrusts to hers. "Don't be embarrassed. Here, lean forward a little and I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

She did as he told her and placed her hands on his shoulders for support. She felt his hands slide up her waist and cup both of her breasts and she gasped aloud.

He pinched her nipples and she arched her back. He leaned up to capture one breast in his mouth, sucking her nipple and quickened his thrusts. All of his years of Quidditch had kept him in good shape and quite flexible. She had never appreciated the game more than she did right now. Cupping his face, she brought him from her breast to her lips where she kissed him deeply. He returned her kisses with passion, running his hands up the soft skin of her back and tangling his fingers through her hair.

She cried out she felt his cock hitting a spot that gave her intense pleasure. "Is that my...g...oh...ohhhhh!"

He nodded and thrust into her quicker and deeper, sliding his hand down between them to rub her clit and increase her pleasure. She cried his name over and over as he hit the spot repeatedly before she felt that she was going to explode. As if the dam broke, pleasure flooded through her and arched her back as she had never done so before. Her hard nipples brushed against his toned chest as she screamed his name.

Her walls tightened around him and he groaned out, spilling his release deep inside of her. He thrust one last time before falling back against the pillows, bringing her down with him. They breathed heavily as they both came down from their high. He could feel her walls still throbbing around him as he softened inside of her. He gently pulled out of her hot, slick passage and she rolled off of him in sated bliss.

"That...was..." she started, gasping for breath.

"Brilliant," he finished.

She nodded. "Oh, Draco..." she whispered. "I have never felt so complete and wonderful in all my life..."

"Don't worry, love," he said as he spooned her in a comfortable position. "You have me now, and I promise that I'll make it good for you for the rest of your life."

Hermione smiled at this. "How do you suppose we'll tell our children about this?" she wondered. "I know that Rose and Hugo really like you, but I don't know how  
they'll feel about their mother getting married again..."

Draco smiled into her dark curls. "Don't worry about that," he said. "They already know."

"What?" she turned over to look at them. "How do they know?"

"Besides getting permission from your parents, I felt it was only proper to ask the kids how they feel about it as well. So one day when you were out with Potterette  
and the kids were here, I sat them down and explained to them how much I love you and them and mentioned that I wanted to ask you to marry me."

"Draco..." she smiled, tears glistening once more. "You really did that? You asked Rose and Hugo if you could marry their mother?"

Draco nodded. "And Scorpius too. I didn't want him to be left out of it."

"What did they say?" she asked, curious. "How did they react?"

"Scorpius said that he was okay with it. He likes you a lot and he gets along well with Rose and Hugo now that they've had the chance to get to know each other aside from being in rival houses. Hugo was excited. He said that he would get to have a brother now. You know how much he likes Scorpius," Draco said and Hermione nodded. She had been glad how quickly the kids had taken to each other when they met back at Christmas and promised not to mention it to anyone until Hermione had a chance to tell Ron the family that she was seeing Draco.

"What about Rose...?" she asked.

"We both know that Rose is the most mature of the three, of course," he grinned.

"Well, she too said that she was okay with it. She loves you a lot. Just between you and I, I think you're her favorite parent," he whispered in her ear with a tease.

"Yes, I know. She's always been closer to me than her father," Hermione replied.

"She just wants you to be happy and said that if you find happiness with me, then she's okay with having another father around," he grinned. "However, she also warned me that if I ever hurt you, she will hex me into the next century."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Like mother, like daughter," he said and kissed her hair, pulling the thin summer  
sheets up over them. "So, don't worry about how we're going to tell the kids.  
They're already expecting it so I'm glad you said yes."

"That's good," she said. "One other thing I'm wondering about."

"Mmm and what's that?"

"Well, since we're getting married and all...I'd like to maybe consider the idea of  
having a child with you, you know, since we still have time before we get any  
older. It'd be nice to have one of our own."

Draco nodded. "I like the idea of that."

"Good," she said. "I'm on the potion right now, so I can easily stop taking it if that's  
okay," and he nodded again. "Let it happen when it happens."

"Mmm sounds good to me," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered as she she relaxed against him, resting her  
head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Hermione," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Epilogue**

Telling Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius about their engagement had been easy like Draco said. Telling Harry and Ron not so much. Eventually Ginny had to intervene once again and tell them to let Hermione live her life the way she wants and if she wanted Draco then so be it. Once more, they begrudgingly complied and gave Hermione their best wishes.

Rose was the most excited about the wedding and demanded that her mother let her help plan it. Although there wasn't much that she could do when she was going back for her fourth year at Hogwarts. However, Hermione kept correspondence with her daughter through letters and pictures so that Rose could give her feedback and ideas.

After the kids went back to Hogwarts, Hermione had found out that she was pregnant. They told the kids on Christmas, before the wedding. When Hermione told them that they were going to have a baby brother or sister, they were surprised. Scorpius was glad to have another younger sibling he could boss around and protect. Hugo was excited that he would no longer be the youngest. Rose was delighted and hoped for a little sister so she wouldn't be the only girl anymore. Draco asked them if they wanted to help pick out names for the baby and Rose took it quite seriously. She and Hermione both liked the name tradition with the constellations and Rose had some she liked already picked out.

Draco and Hermione had gotten married at the end of December of that very same year. It was just a small wedding and reception at the Manor for their closest family and friends. The Grangers and the Weasleys had been attendance as well as a few friends from Hogwarts. Draco's best man was Blaise Zabini, and his groomsmen were Theodore Nott and Greg Goyle. Hermione's maid of honor was Ginny, and her bride's maids were Luna Scamander and Hannah Longbottom. To their surprise, even Lucius and Narcissa had shown up and given them their support. Lucius hadn't been happy to hear about his son's engagement to a Muggle-born witch, but Hermione figured that Narcissa had a lot to do with his decision to accept it in much the same manner that Ron and Harry had.

To their surprise, it turned out that they were having twins. On July 20th, 2021 Hermione had given birth. Lyra Vega Rosalie Malfoy, who Rose happily named and Eltanin Antares Hugh Malfoy, who Scorpius and Hugo named. The twins were the complete opposite of each other. Lyra had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Eltanin had straight brown hair and grey eyes. Eleven years later, when they both started Hogwarts, Lyra would be sorted in to Slytherin and Eltanin would be the first Malfoy ever to be sorted in to Gryffindor.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note:**

> _I originally posted this on fanfiction.net October 24, 2011_
> 
>  
> 
> **Lyra Vega Rosalie Malfoy:** Vega is a star in the constellation Lyra. Rose picked the second middle name, Rosalie, because she wanted her little sister to be named after her in some way.
> 
> **Eltanin Antares Hugh Malfoy:** Eltanin is a star in the constellation Draco. Antares is a star in the constellation Scorpius. Scorpius picked these names to name his little brother after their father and himself. Hugo picked the second  
>  middle name, Hugh, because he wanted his little brother to be named after him in some way, also.


End file.
